1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing an image in a camera device and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for processing an image obtained by using photographing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both a camera device and a portable terminal are equipped with a camera function to provide a high definition image and various user functions.
In operation, the camera device displays an image detected by a camera sensor as a preview image, and stores the image obtained by the camera sensor if a user presses a shutter button. When processing the image obtained by the camera, the camera device optimizes the image according to the brightness of the image.
However, the image obtained by the above method cannot be processed by using photographing information, such as lens and aperture information, flash information, actuator information, orientation information, and etc., at the time of photographing. This is because a delay is generated between the photographing an image and the processing time of the camera image in the camera device. Due to the delay, the real-time photographing information of the camera cannot be considered to enhance the image quality, and thus the image cannot be processed optimally. Here, one frame difference, for example, is caused between the image photographed by the camera and the image processed by an image processing unit of the camera.
As described above, when a user presses a shutter button (shutter-on) of the camera device, a time delay (shutter delay or shutter lag) exists between detecting an image and capturing the image in the camera. Namely, a time difference exists between a user's shutter-on activity and a photographing activity of a subject by a camera sensor, and this time difference may be generated depending on the photographing environment of the subject and the processing time of an image processor.